Hermione x Male (Hufflepuff)
by 7821Suchrem
Summary: As a first year [Y/N] comes from a muggle family and joins Hogwarts where he meets Hermione Granger (also first year). They very quickly become very good friends and start dating.
1. The Letter

A/N/ I am writing this because I was looking for stories like this, but I couldn't find many and I certainly couldn't find any that were more than a few chapters. BTW if you've read the other Hermione x Male stories you will realise that I have copied some of them slightly but that's just because I really like how they did it and wanted to merge them into one story, however it will be mostly mine (the story not the story). Also, this is the first time I'm writing so I hope you like it.  
Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or any of the characters in this book, they belong to JK Rowling.

A boy named [Y/N] was sitting around the table eating dinner with his family (of muggles) when he heard the doorbell to his house in London ring and heard a letter fall through the mail slot. "What's the postman doing delivering this late?" said his mum as his father got up and mumbled "I'll get it". A minute later he came back to the table staring at a strange letter with a bright red seal on it. After it looked like he read it fifteen times with [Y/N], his mum and sister craning to get a look. He eventually read it out loud. "Dear Mr [Y/N] [L/N], We are pleased to announce that you have a place at Hogwarts School of W-Witchcraft and Wizardry." He stammered. [Y/N] stared at him shocked. He read on "Please find enclosed a list of all necessary books and equipment." Then he added in a very confused tone "we await your owl by no later than the 31 of July."

This family was usually very traditional, and this was the weirdest thing that had ever happened to them and [Y/N] was very surprised when his dad looked into his eyes and said, "Do you want to go to this… this school?" When [Y/N] nodded, his dad said "So how do we deliver the reply? We don't have an owl lying around and how are we supposed to get these supplies?" As he read on seeing some things he had never heard of on the list. [Y/N] and his father sat there talking about how to get to Hogwarts, how to get a reply to them and how to get all the stuff [Y/N] needed and they couldn't figure out a way. Eventually [Y/N] saw the time and realised, they had been there for hours as it was 1:30 in the morning. [Y/N]'s dad let out a small yelp and said that they would talk more tomorrow. They both went to bed, but [Y/N] couldn't sleep. He looked at his clock and it said 4:00. He rolled over and then decided to give up on sleeping so he went downstairs and found the Hogwarts note still left on the table. He picked it up and another piece of paper fell out of the small bundle of papers. He picked it up and read the hand-written note. It said "As you come from an all muggle family an owl will be provided to send your message back to Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. -Minerva McGonagall deputy head-mistress." On the back it gave instructions on how to get to Diagon Alley which appeared to be a place where one could buy wizarding supplies. [Y/N] was so excited he started sprinting up the stairs to his parents' room then he realised it was 4:10 and he was supposed to be asleep. He tiptoed back downstairs, put the letter where he found it and went back to bed. As soon as he flopped on his bed, [Y/N] felt fatigued for some reason and fell asleep instantly.

After only 3 hours of sleep he woke up at 7:10 and ran downstairs hoping that it wasn't a dream. When he got to the table the letter wasn't there. [Y/N] was so mad he felt like screaming until he saw an owl land on the kitchen windowsill, but he still didn't have the letter, so it may have been a strange co-incidence until he saw his father sitting on the couch reading it again. He breathed a massive sigh of relief. [Y/N]'s dad was still thinking about how to give a reply when [Y/N] realised that the bit of paper from last night was in his pocket. He showed it to his dad who looked relieved. [Y/N] wrote that he will be attending Hogwarts and pushed the letter towards the owl that had been let in after the window was opened. The owl looked at him weirdly and [Y/N] could've sworn the owl looked offended. The owl stuck out it's foot and shook it, so [Y/N] tried to stick the letter onto one of its sharp talons. It looked almost angry until [Y/N] decided to tape the letter to its foot. The owl shook its head and wings as if it were disgusted then swooped out the window.

After [Y/N] and his dad finally managed to follow the instructions they walked into a crowded street and were completely blown away at all of what they saw from people walking around with pointy hats to people waving wands around. [Y/N] could've sworn he saw a cat turn into a human once. [Y/N] bumped into a man that he hadn't seen before and the man said something about muggles which confused him, but he was very helpful and helped change [Y/N]'s money into wizard money called galleons. He ended up with 100 galleons but had no idea how much that could buy here. He looked down at his list and his dad followed him to a shop that said Ollivander's Wands. "I suppose this is where you get a wand" said [Y/N] to his father who nodded in reply. The old man inside got [Y/N] to try out a few wands until one "picked' him (according to the old man). He said it was "Silver lime wood with a phoenix feather core 12.5" and quite bendy flexibility." Next, they went to a pet shop and got a cat named Mamba. She was a small grey cat. After getting all the other stuff [Y/N] and his father went home.

A/N sorry for inaccuracies idk exactly how everything works especially from a muggle family.


	2. Getting to Hogwarts

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or any of the characters in this book, they belong to JK Rowling.

Today was the first of September! [Y/N] saw his ticket to Hogwarts said platform 9 ¾ and was very confused. He saw a boy who looked to be having similar problems and with a similar trolley but where [Y/N] had Mamba this boy had a stunning white owl. [Y/N] walked up to him and glanced at his ticket and sighed in relief as he saw 9¾ on his ticket too. "hey, I'm [Y/N]" The boy looked up from what he was doing and said "uhh hi… I'm Harry, Harry Potter." After introductions they both agreed that the wisest course of action was to go to the middle of platforms 9 and 10. Once they got there, they saw a lady with flaming red hair and five children all with the same red hair. She looked up at [Y/N]'s and Harry's confused faces and smiled. (All her children except the youngest who was a girl had the same trolleys.) "having trouble getting to platform 9¾" she asked. [Y/N] and Harry both nodded shyly. She mentioned something about one of her children Ron and then they all ran through the barrier and were shocked at what happened. [Y/N] saw an amazing red steam train. A man was yelling all aboard and [Y/N], Harry and Ron quickly jumped on. Just before they did one of Ron's brothers yelled "Wait! You're Harry Potter!" Everyone stopped and stared at him except for [Y/N] who looked around confused. After a short discussion [Y/N] found out that Harry is famous for apparently defeating a great nameless wizard when Harry was only a baby. After everyone settled down the three boys hopped on the train and found an empty compartment. Shortly later the train started moving. [Y/N] waved goodbye to the parents on the platform before realising he knew none of them and sat down embarrassed.

After a few minutes a girl came in looking for some boy's toad. The second [Y/N] looked up into her deep brown eyes he looked away blushing. Thankfully she hadn't realised. [Y/N] had no idea what was happening until she left because he was mesmerised by her. After she left Ron said something mean about her and [Y/N] rushed to her defence. [Y/N] didn't have any idea why he was defending someone he didn't know at all. Harry and Ron were surprised, even [Y/N] was surprised. Most of the trip went by in a blur even though Harry (who seemed to be very rich) bought a lot of food. [Y/N] however ate it subconsciously because all he could think about was the girl that came into the cabin. Ron and Harry were talking, and [Y/N] interrupted Ron mid-sentence "What was that girls name?" he asked. "Didn't you listen to a word she said?" After [Y/N] shook his head "That was Hermione Granger the resident know it all". said Ron. "Stop being so mean to Hermione she…" [Y/N] snapped fuming just as the door opened and a boy flanked by two massive boys walked in. His hair was a strange platinum colour. He obviously heard what [Y/N] was saying and obviously made the connection that both Harry and Ron made at the same time. "what! You like Granger don't you?" the boy again not as a question but more of a statement of truth. "Go on Draco you bloody git" said Ron as [Y/N] looked away blushing. Draco turned to one of the boys behind him completely ignoring Ron and said, "Go get Granger". [Y/N] looked at him with a pleading look in his eyes. He smirked back and sat down next to him. He smirked again and after hearing footsteps said, "Grangers coming." Draco's thug returned towing Hermione behind. [Y/N] stood up furious as she winced in pain. [Y/N] started walking towards the brute but the other one threw him back onto the seat. Draco turned to Hermione and said, "[L/N] has something to tell you Granger." [Y/N] was fighting against the thug's arm holding him there but when Draco said this [Y/N] stopped struggling and looked up into Hermione's eyes (she had been pushed into the middle of the cabin). [Y/N]'s cheeks felt hotter than the sun and as red as a tomato. He made eye contact with her but looked away almost immediately. "If you're too shy in front of Granger. I'll tell her for you." [Y/N] looked straight at him, the pleading look returning to his eyes. "You see Granger, this useless [L/N] boy here loves you." [Y/N]'s cheeks somehow blushed even more and it felt like his entire body was red. He stared straight at the door. He quickly jumped up and made a run for the door but only to be clotheslined and thrown back into the seat. His nose had blood pouring out of it. Draco and his 'friends' left very quietly unless [Y/N] was unintentionally blocking out all noise. Hermione stepped closer. Noise was coming back to [Y/N] and he heard her saying in the smoothest gentlest voice "hey, hey its ok." Hermione was gently nursing your blood nose with a wet towel she seemed to have magiked into existence. [Y/N] looked straight at her eyes and could see gentle, caring, deep brown eyes. He started leaning towards her, wanting so badly to kiss her when Harry and Ron (who [Y/N] had completely forgotten about) coughed loudly. "Oh" [Y/N] said. He was extremely happy to see that Hermione had closed her eyes expecting and wanting the kiss. However now her eyes shot open. [Y/N] and Hermione both got up -Hermione was on one knee to reach his nose better- and she left after saying to all three boys "We'll be there soon, you should all get changed." She left with one last longing look at [Y/N] who was getting his suitcase to get changed his face still bright red. While getting changed Ron said, "so Granger is it?" [Y/N] blushed yet again and said "well…" and trailed off, hopping it was a good enough answer. The train stopped just in time to stop [Y/N] from further embarrassment and the three of them got off and Ron said, "why Granger? She's just a no-good know-it-all." Just as Hermione stormed past very upset and knocked Ron out of the way. [Y/N] started to run after her but then turned back to Ron and was about to yell at him, but he heard a large man yelling "Firs' years this way" He, Harry and Ron followed the man. He told [Y/N] that first years always travel to Hogwarts by boat, so Harry and Ron got into a boat and sat next to each other at the back. Just then [Y/N] saw Hermione come over to him and she said, "Do you wanna… maybe sit together?" He tried his hardest to smile and say "yes" but nothing came out, so he nodded awkwardly. They both glared at Ron for his earlier comment. Hermione turned back to [Y/N] and smiled at him and they sat at the front of the boat. [Y/N] put his hand on the seat between himself and her and then realised her hand was already there. He blushed and put his hand into his lap. He heard Harry and Ron sniggering behind them and [Y/N] glared at them and Hermione shot a murderous look at Ron. Hermione grabbed [Y/N]s hand and held it in her soft warm one. [Y/N] heard more sniggering, but Hermione told him to ignore them. [Y/N] and Hermione both leaned in for a kiss just as the boat stopped and they had to get out. [Y/N] sighed frustrated and got out of the boat.

A/N Thanks for reading


	3. First Day

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or any of the characters in this book, they belong to JK Rowling./p

[Y/N] and Hermione walked ahead of Harry and Ron. They were very happy to see that Draco looked very angry because [Y/N] and Hermione seemed to be together. A teacher with glasses resting on her long nose named Professor McGonagall ushered all the first years into the great hall and quickly snapped at [Y/N] and Hermione to stop holding hands causing almost everyone to laugh. This made [Y/N] blush even more, but he was happy to be there with Hermione and that made it worth it. When [Y/N] walked into the great hall he was amazed at the sight. He saw floating candles everywhere and four massive tables with different colours. Everyone sitting at the table had colours matching their table. He looked up and could see right through the roof. He wondered what would happen if it rained but he heard someone say it was bewitched to show what it looked like outside. [Y/N] and all the other first years lined up in single file. He was about halfway through the line behind Hermione. The sorting started and the first was a boy who went up and the mouldy old hat was placed on the boy's head. Then [Y/N] was shocked to see the hat shouted "GRYFFINDOR!" a minute later when Hermione went up the hat yelled Gryffindor again. [Y/N] was next, and he could hear the hat talking in his ear. "Now this is tricky. Hufflepuff or Gryffindor?" The hat ended up shouting "HUFFLEPUFF!" [Y/N] glanced at Hermione who waved to him. He smiled back and went over to the Hufflepuff table to shouts and cheers. Once he sat down, he saw the hat descending on Draco Malfoy's head. As soon as the hat touched his head it yelled "SLYTHERIN!" After the sorting, the headmaster Professor Dumbledore got up and said a few words and then the feast began, [Y/N] yelped (a reaction he inherited from his father) as a massive amount of food appeared around him. [Y/N] helped himself to lots of it but still spent a long time staring at Hermione. When she laughed [Y/N] saw her in slow motion as she looked at the people around her. Eventually [Y/N] started talking to the people around him and had a great time. He was talking to an older boy named Cedric and was joking around. After it was announced that everyone had to go to bed [Y/N] walked very fast -almost running- over to Hermione who watched him the whole way smiling. When he got there, he grabbed both her hands in his hands and he tried to kiss her again as she turned her head up slightly ([Y/N] was a little taller than her) he leaned down but professor McGonagall was behind them shooing them away to their house rooms. [Y/N] followed the Hufflepuffs down to his new house room and went to sleep in his four-poster bed with Yellow and black stripes.

The next day he went up to breakfast early because he was so excited to see Hermione again, who apparently had the same idea and they were both there before any of the other students, however two teachers were at their table. [Y/N] smiled and ran to her, she hadn't noticed him yet because she was so busy reading Hogwarts a History. "That looks interesting" [Y/N] said and made her jump. She turned around, saw him, smiled and got out of her seat. [Y/N] practically dragged her out of the great hall and into a classroom where he said nothing but leaned in and her soft lips touched his. Her lips were so kissable. They kissed slowly but passionately. When they broke apart [Y/N] put his arms around her waist and she put her arms around his neck. "Are we… like a… like a… a couple now or... which would be completely fine, and I understand completely, and it would be completely fine but like it would be fine like… complet-?" Hermione stopped him by kissing him again. "Yes, we most definitely are and please stop saying completely fine" She said. [Y/N] smiled broadly and picked her up swinging her around in circles. He was so excited to finally have a girlfriend. He wanted to spend the rest of his life with Hermione. "Oh Hermione?" [Y/N] said. "Yeah?" came her reply "I'm sorry I didn't ask the hat to put me in Gryffindor with you, it was having trouble deciding between Hufflepuff and Gryffindor" "Don't worry. It'll be completely fine" she said laughing. [Y/N] and Hermione kissed again and then looked at their timetables. They were so excited when they saw they had charms together first. They both went back to breakfast and he sat at her table not knowing if that was allowed but not caring either because he had Hermione. Harry and Ron came and sat next to him (by now most people were here). Hermione was leaning on [Y/N] with her head and hand on his muscular chest. Most people that passed pointed and laughed in a gossiping sort of way. All except Draco Malfoy who had the whole Slytherin table laughing at them, but Hermione and [Y/N] didn't care at all.

"Hi Harry, Hi Ron" [Y/N] said looking happier than anyone ever could. "Not your table" said Ron bluntly but Harry said Hi to [Y/N] and Hermione. "So, I take it you guys are… like a thing now?" That was Harry again, [Y/N] and Hermione nodded. "nice" Harry replied. On their way to charms [Y/N] had his arm around Hermione's waist but was talking to Ron and Harry. Ron was talking about quidditch which immediately got [Y/N] and Harry interested. The three talked about quidditch all the way to charms.

Hermione was very very very good at charms and [Y/N] had the feeling that his beautiful new girlfriend was the smartest girl in the year level. After Hermione had finished her work (very early) she hugged [Y/N]'s arm while watching him work. He asked her for help, but she said, "no! That's cheating!" [Y/N] sighed but loved that Hermione was so smart and interested in her work. He kissed her forehead as soon as Professor Flitwick was helping a student on the other side of the room. Hermione didn't see it as cheating to help him with his pronunciation of Wingardium Leviosa. She would say it and get him to repeat and when he still got it wrong Hermione would just laugh and hug his arm tighter and rest her chin on his shoulder looking at the side of his head. [Y/N] -glad that the Slytherins especially Draco weren't here to see- turned his face towards her their noses touching. They both pushed forward a bit and kissed. By now Professor Flitwick had turned around and was speechless. Eventually he managed to say, "detention for both of you". Hermione's face looked distraught. She looked like she had just been stabbed in the heart and she let go of [Y/N]'s arm. Once professor Flitwick turned around again [Y/N] turned to Hermione and said "I'm so sorry. I'm so so so sorry" Hermione turned to him and said it wasn't his fault, but [Y/N] couldn't help but feel responsible. After classes ended that day, [Y/N] found Hermione crying in a corner of the trophy room. He walked up to her and sat next to her without saying a word. She leaned on him and put her face on his arm. His sleeve soaked up most of the tears but eventually he felt his arm getting wet. If it wasn't Hermione Granger's tears soaking his shirt, he would have been very awkwardly creeped out, but it was Hermione, so he sat there loving her. He leaned down and kissed her forehead again. He moved her silky hair away from her teary face and lifted her chin up to look into her beautiful brown eyes. She looked back at him and they kissed each other again.

After a while longer Hermione started getting up and [Y/N] helped her up not that she needed it. They both went and had dinner, but this time Hermione sat at the Hufflepuff table. Unfortunately, all the seats were taken except for one and [Y/N] sat there and motioned for Hermione to sit on his lap. At first, she was hesitant but then decided to go along with it. She sat on [Y/N]s warm lap and leaned back into him. He could only just see over her shoulder but could see enough. He loved the feeling of Hermione sitting on his lap and put his arms around her waist. [Y/N] also loved the feeling of her bushy hair in his face. When the food arrived, Hermione pulled extra helpings of food onto the one plate they had to share. At the end for desert, there was a small wafer in a bowl of chocolate ice cream. Hermione bit the first half off and gave the rest to [Y/N] who gladly accepted it. First, she offered some ice cream to [Y/N] and then had some herself. After it was gone Hermione and [Y/N] had to go to bed, however [Y/N] told Hermione that he learned a spell that made it look like he was in his bed and had cast it earlier that evening so that he could sleep with Hermione tonight. Her face lit up like a muggle house during Christmas.

[Y/N] hid outside the Gryffindor common room and waited for Hermione to come back out. After about 15 minutes she came out of the common room looking for him. When she spotted him, she said it was all clear, so they sneaked back into the Gryffindor common room and up the spiral stairs toward the girl's dormitories. Just then Harry and Ron came down the stairs from the boy's dormitory and saw [Y/N] and Hermione. Ron being his normal self said, "what the bloody hell are you doing in here" but Harry who was always more careful about what he said just laughed and said, "isn't it obvious?" Ron glared at them as [Y/N] and Hermione creeped up the stairs however Harry smiled at Hermione with a knowing look on his face and she smiled back. Once they got to the first-year girl's dormitory they jumped into Hermione's bed and they hugged and kissed each other. Hermione wrapped her legs around him forcing him on top of her. She laughed a bit to loudly and one of the girls stirred and rolled over. Hermione released [Y/N] and he rolled her on top of him and she put her head on his chest. They fell asleep like this and [Y/N] felt very happy.


	4. Snape

When [Y/N] woke up and remembered where he was and what the weight on him was, he sighed contently. He stroked Hermione's beautiful hair causing her to wake up. He quickly pretended to be asleep but couldn't stop himself smiling. Hermione noticed this and slapped his chest playfully and whispered, "You smile in your sleep do you?" When his smile widened into a laugh she laughed too. This woke up a girl who said sleepily, "who's being so loud?" This was part of the plan that [Y/N] hadn't thought through too much. Hermione said, "Don't worry Eloise go back to sleep." "it's Lavender. Eloise is over there." [Y/N] was so happy that the beds had curtains because if he didn't make a sound, he should be ok. [Y/N] kissed Hermione's arm causing her to giggle. "What are you doing in there?" asked Lavender as she was getting up "Nothing" came back Hermione's super unconvincing reply. "are you su…" She stopped mid-sentence as she pulled open Hermione's bed curtain to see Hermione still lying on top of [Y/N]. "Who are you" she yelled waking everyone in the room up. They all came and had a look at Hermione and [Y/N]s super embarrassing position and Hermione climbed off him. Some of the girls started talking and laughing with each other. Some just stood and stared. [Y/N] had no idea what to do so he moved and sat up with his back on the furthest post. Eventually Hermione started saying "well this… this is… uhh… this is [Y/N]." The girls looked at her and laughed and then they turned to [Y/N] and told him he wasn't allowed to be there but since they thought that Hermione and [Y/N] were so cute together when they saw them lying in bed together, they decided to let them stay. Hermione thanked them then pulled her curtain closed in their faces and then pulled [Y/N] towards him and kissed him. "I love you" said [Y/N] but instantly regretted it as he heard giggles from all the girls outside. "I love you too" whispered Hermione.

After all the girls had left Hermione went into the common room to wait for the room to be empty. Harry and Ron came down and looked at Hermione. They both remembered who they had seen sneaking up with Hermione and surprisingly it was Ron that said, "You waiting for the room to cleared out?" when Hermione nodded, they smiled and said "mind if we stick around?" Hermione didn't know what to say so Harry said "he's our friend too." Just then Fred and George -Ron's older twin brothers said, "who is?" Hermione, Ron and Harry all said in unison "no one." Fred and George were sceptical but went down to breakfast with Lee Jordan. Hermione quickly ran up stairs and told [Y/N] that now was the best time, so he came out with her and they made a run for the exit. Once they had gotten out they saw Fred, George and Lee Jordan standing there waiting for them. As they started laughing at the sight of them Ron told them to "bloody grow up." [Y/N] whispered to Hermione that Ron has a bit too much red in his family to keep saying bloody. Hermione stared at him as if he had just made the worst joke ever, but [Y/N] saw an opportunity to kiss her and took it -completely forgetting they had an audience. Fred, George and Lee stood there applauding loudly and [Y/N] froze. They broke off the kiss and walked quickly past the three pranksters both blushing madly. They walked into the great hall together and sat at the Gryffindor table again. They both agreed that they would always sit at the Gryffindor table from now on because then they could talk to Harry and Ron as well. As if on cue Harry and Ron sat next to them and all four of them were talking about their next class (potions). There was a sudden fluttering and [Y/N] looked up to see hundreds of owls flying over-head dropping letters down to their recipients. Hermione and [Y/N] both got one from professor Flitwick saying, "You will serve detention with the Caretaker Mr Filch cleaning the entrance hall of muddy footprints at 10:00pm sharp. -Professor Flitwick" You sighed. After breakfast they were going to potions in the dungeons and as usual [Y/N]'s arm was around Hermione's waist when they almost walked into a mean looking man with sleeky black hair and a hooked nose. "No fraternizing in the corridors Mr [Y/N] and Ms Granger. Ten points from Hufflepuff, ten points from Gryffindor." Then he turned and headed to the potions room. Hermione asked why Draco was allowed to be making out with Pansy Parkinson right next to him. Snape turned around and saw Draco then turned back to Hermione and said, "well at least Draco's fraternizing with a real girl." Hermione's face was one of pure shock and she ran away as fast as she could the tears clearly pouring down her face. Harry, Ron and [Y/N] all started yelling and swearing death threats at Snape who stood there and took it waiting patiently. When they finished, he said 40 points from Gryffindor and 20 points from Hufflepuff. Draco who was standing there laughing at them stopped as professor Snape looked at him. "10 points to Slytherin. Well done Draco for standing up against your friends here and telling them not to be inappropriate in the corridors." [Y/N] fainted at the sheer injustice and Ron and Harry caught him just before he hit the floor waking him up. [Y/N] thanked them then sprinted after Hermione. Ron and Harry continued into class wanting to throttle Draco and professor Snape.

[Y/N] found Hermione lying on the grass near the lake. She wasn't crying but it was evident that she had been. He dropped to the ground and put his head on her taught stomach. He looked up into her big brown eyes which he adored so much. They lay there like that for most of the day. Hermione had tangled her fingers in [Y/N]s hair and [Y/N] started kissing her stomach through her robes. He then proceeded to kiss her hand and then kissed up to her shoulder then neck and then lips again. He then lay next to her and held her hand. After dark they realised it was 9:54 and they only had six minutes to get to the entrance hall for their detention. They ran and arrived at 9:58 very puffed out. Filch was waiting. "pity you weren't late. I would've liked to use my shackles and beating cane again." Hermione shivered. "Well what are you waiting for!? Get scrubbing!" Hermione and [Y/N] scrubbed the hall for the next three hours only being released to sleep at 1:00. On their way back, they had a quick discussion which resulted in [Y/N] sleeping in Hermione's room again. Once they sneaked in, they cuddled up together with their noses touching and fell asleep instantly.


	5. Studying

This time Hermione and [Y/N] were ready. Hermione woke up first looked out of her curtains, saw all the other girls sleeping, grabbed [Y/N]s hand and dragged him down the stairs and out of the Gryffindor common room. They made their way to the library because Hermione wanted to study, and [Y/N] wanted to be with her. When they got there, Hermione went to the bookshelves and started picking up books to study for potions because she missed the first class and wanted to catch up, although [Y/N] was convinced that Hermione was already way more advanced than anyone else. She advised him to study too as he had also missed the listen while looking for her. "I'm not studying for that…" [Y/N] started but couldn't find a suitable word. Hermione looked at him in a way that made her irresistible to him and said "please" in a small cute voice that made him want to kiss her. Which he did. "Come and study" she said after a long drawn out kiss. He finally agreed to study with her and followed her to their table near the couch in the back of the library. They sat so close together on the couch that Hermione found it difficult to write and kept accidentally elbowing him which he secretly loved. [Y/N] sat there with his head resting on his hand and watched as Hermione stuck out the very tip of her tongue slightly as she focused on the ingredients for a Wiggenweld potion.

Eventually [Y/N] hugged Hermione's arm as she had done to him in charms. Hermione looked over at him and kissed him like he had done to her during charms earning them both three hours of detention with Mr Filch scrubbing the entrance hall which was already as dirty as it had been before. Hermione was already looking back down at her work. [Y/N] told Hermione that they had been there for ages and that they should go to breakfast. Hermione looked at her watch and said, "It's been fifteen minutes." [Y/N] shrugged and said "can we go? I'm hungry" She looked annoyed and said "soon." [Y/N] looked at her and said "please" in the same way as Hermione had done earlier, imitating her almost perfectly. Her face broke into a smile and she said, "Ok we can go." [Y/N] looking very pleased with himself stood up but was pulled back down almost immediately. "In ten minutes" she finished. [Y/N] was annoyed but when he saw Hermione closing her books looked at her in confusion. She looked at him and said, "I didn't say we would be studying in that ten minutes." He still looked confused, but comprehension dawned on his face as Hermione pushed him over on the couch they were sitting on and started climbing on him. Once her head got to his she kissed him and ran her fingers through his hair. He did the same to her. After they stopped for a second [Y/N] said "Well… we can stay as long as you want." Hermione was joyful that her plan worked and said "ok" getting off him immediately and getting her books back out. "Wait no that's not what I meant" [Y/N] said looking completely betrayed. Hermione laughed at him and said nothing. [Y/N] was upset with himself for falling for such an obvious trick. "I meant we could stay and…" Hermione urged him to finish the sentence. "well… you know I meant we could stay and… well you know." He continued. Hermione said innocently "no I have no idea what you mean." "well…" [Y/N] again. "maybe you could show me?" said Hermione seductively this time. [Y/N] sat up and kissed her lips passionately and wrapped his arms around her neck. "Oh, that's what you meant." She said looking very innocent again. [Y/N] didn't know what to do, he wasn't used to being teased and he didn't expect it from his beautiful girlfriend. He kissed Hermione and said, "Well if you want to stay here, how about I go get some food and bring it here and we can share it?" She nodded. [Y/N] left after another glance at Hermione and she looked up at him and smiled "I love you by the way" she called as he was halfway out of the library. "Love you too" he called back looking embarrassed. [Y/N] ran down to the Great Hall and went to the Hufflepuff table. Justin Finch-Fletchley saw him grabbing food without sitting down. "Where are you off to?" he asked but thinking he had a pretty good idea. "Library" [Y/N] mumbled. "Mind if I join you? I want to get some study done." [Y/N] all but confirmed Justin's theory by saying "no, you stay here… need private… study… bye." Justin laughed knowing exactly what was happening.

[Y/N] got back to the library and walked in. He looked at Hermione's table and saw that no one was there. When he got closer, he saw that it looked like Hermione had been dragged away. He started panicking until he felt a big heavy weight appear on his back. He felt the weight wrap its legs around him and kiss the back of his neck. Through all of this he managed to hold onto the food. He picked out a particularly good-looking bit of bacon and held it out over his shoulder. He felt something bite it and he let it take the bacon away. "mmm… that tastes so good" [Y/N] heard his girlfriend say. [Y/N] dumped the food on her now messy table -she made it look like she was dragged away to make him as unsuspecting as possible for her surprise attack- and turned Hermione around so that she was hanging in front of him with her legs still around him and she put her arms around his neck. He squeezed her tightly with his hands on her back. She leaned in and kissed him slowly. Aftrer a while of slow passionate kissing [Y/N] said, "Thought you had to study." "I was" said Hermione pointing to a book on her desk. He looked at it, it appeared to be a muggle book with the title "Way's To Surprise Your Boyfriend." [Y/N] looked at Hermione who was looking particularly proud of herself "did it work?" she asked. "What surprising me?" [Y/N] said, and Hermione nodded. [Y/N] pulled her closer and said, "what do you think" as he kissed her. "I think that you don't seem to be very impressed" she said pretending to be very sad. "Well I must not be trying hard enough if that's what you think." He said throwing her on the couch and climbing on her like she had done to him earlier. He kissed her neck and arms and even kissed her stomach through her robes. While he was still kissing her stomach Justin and Ernie came into the library. They immediately laughed as they saw [Y/N] and Hermione on the couch in that position. Justin saw the food on the table and said, "What the food not taste good enough?" He said and Ernie laughed as they were walking over. They sat on the opposite couch and [Y/N] and Hermione quickly arranged themselves so that they were sitting next to each other.

Hermione and [Y/N] were blushing heaps. Hermione reacted sooner than [Y/N] and said "sooo… what brings you here?" "Oh, we thought we might investigate where the food had gone. You see most of the best bacon was missing." Said Ernie thinking faster than Justin. "Well, there's the bacon and there's the door" said [Y/N] gesturing to Hermione's desk and the door that Justin and Ernie had just come through. As he pointed at the door, he saw Hannah Abbot and Susan Bones walk into the room followed by Megan Jones, Wayne Hopkins and Zacharias Smith. "What you invited everyone?" [Y/N] asked and Justin nodded eagerly. All the newcomers came and sat around filling all the couches. Hermione felt even more awkward than [Y/N] because she was the only non-Hufflepuff there. She got up quickly and walked over to her books and packed them up. She was walking out, [Y/N] following her, and she accidentally dropped one of her books. Susan picked it up and read the title loudly. "Way's To Surprise Your Boyfriend." Everyone laughed except [Y/N] and Hermione who snatched her book back and stormed out. "We were only joking" Wayne yelled after them. Hermione laughed so sarcastically that [Y/N] and Hermione actually laughed as soon as they exited the library. [Y/N] was sure that the Hufflepuff first years heard them before the door closed. Hermione walked out of the door took a step to the right and slumped against the wall. [Y/N] leaned over and kissed her even though they were still laughing. They walked down the corridor holding hands again, on their way to the lakeside for a little more privacy.

A/N Personally this is my favorite chapter so far. What do you guys think?


	6. Animagus

Hermione and [Y/N] got to the lake and lay down on the smooth green grass. [Y/N] kissed Hermione's soft cheek. Then they lay there holding hands listening to the birds happily chirping away. A strange sound suddenly came from the lake, but it was normal for the people at Hogwarts. [Y/N] looked at Hermione and said "Well, It's just you, me and the giant squid." Hermione laughed loudly. [Y/N] could think of nothing he enjoyed more than hearing her laugh. Suddenly a thought struck Hermione and she turned to [Y/N] saying, "we should learn to become Animagi!" He looked at her slightly stunned. "Doesn't that take years to learn and perfect and wouldn't we have to register ourselves and everything." He said. "We could be unregistered animagi" Hermione again. "Wait a minute. Did my girlfriend just willingly suggest breaking a law?" Hermione nodded looking at him lovingly. [Y/N] leaned in and kissed her soft lips about fifteen times and then broke off and said "should be fun" then the kissing continued. "What… animal… should… we… be?" he said between kisses. Hermione laughed at him and said, "No silly that's not how it works, a witches or wizards animagus is like their spirit animal and it is the animal they represent best." "So, if Draco became an Animagus he'd be a ferret?" Hermione nodded "Now you're catching on." Hermione started getting up, but [Y/N] quickly stopped her saying "can we stay here a bit longer?" "Oh alright" said Hermione as she laid down on top of [Y/N] and rested her head on his chest put her hand on the other side of his chest and she traced lines on his taught torso and whispered in [Y/N]'s ear -slightly ruining the moment- "we could go to Azkaban for being unregistered animagi." [Y/N] was shocked "Are you sure." Then without waiting for a reply "Maybe we should register after all" "Only if you want to" said Hermione trying to kiss him but not being able to reach so just kissing his chest instead. "I do" said [Y/N] as Harry and Ron came walking up. They recoiled in shock after hearing [Y/N] say "I do" to Hermione. Ron came running up (the last two meters) and angrily yelled "I do?! You better do some explaining 'cause you too are to bloody young to get mar-" "Oh shut up Ron" said both [Y/N] and Hermione "you obviously got that way out of context. We are only like 14 how could we get married even if we wanted to?" Hermione yelled at him. He seemed to be settling down. "Why did he say I do?" asked Ron still slightly heated. "Well I asked if he wanted to… you don't want to know, and he said…" she gestured to him and he said "I do" right on cue. Ron still looked slightly upset and a little jealous.

[Y/N] and Hermione went to the library to research animagi. They were still holding hands when Hermione turned to [Y/N] and said "We're going to be animagi!" in the most excited voice ever and [Y/N] said the same in the same voice as she kissed him tenderly. "Oh Hermione, I love you so much. You know, that right?" said [Y/N]. "Not as much as I love you" came Hermione's reply. "Well actually, I'm pretty sure I do love you more. What's not to love? You're smart, loving, caring, gentle, beautiful, kind and a great kisser." Said [Y/N]. "Aww thanks babe. Love you" [Y/N] felt a warm tingly feeling when she called him "babe." Just then they walked into the library and returned to the table with a couch that they used earlier and dumped their stuff there before going into the bookshelves looking for related books.

A/N Sorry this one's a bit short. Firstly, what Animagi should [Y/N] and Hermione be for a later chapter (remembering it must represent them so not necessarily Hermione in the books but Hermione in this) and secondly please write general reviews on what you think about the story so far. Thanks for reading.


	7. Finding Ingredients

A/N Sorry I haven't added anything in a few weeks, I've been really busy

Hermione and [Y/N] walked out of the library from the most productive three hours of [Y/N]'s life. "So, we have to start by finding a mandrake leaf, but because one of us is probably going to fail we should both try." said Hermione (To become an animagus, the first ingredient is holding a mandrake leaf in your mouth for a month. It's not allowed to come out or slip down your throat once during that month.). "Yes, but we should also find somewhere out of sunlight to put the potion and some dew that hasn't been stepped on and hasn't been in sunlight for seven days and we can collect it at the end of the month." Said Hermione. "Yes, find it now collect it later, so we don't have to start again."

Hermione and [Y/N] were looking for dew where the sun wouldn't touch it and humans wouldn't step on it. [Y/N] boosted Hermione onto a part of the roof and then waited until she called out "found some!" [Y/N] was very excited and so was Hermione so she came running and jumped off the roof into his arms he only just caught her but because of the height of the roof he fell backwards, and Hermione somehow ended up sitting on top of his stomach with one leg on either side of him. [Y/N] asked if Hermione was ok and she nodded eagerly and the asked him if he was ok to which she said "yes" and leaned down and kissed him. [Y/N] was very happy with how this turned out. They had already found one of the ingredients for the Animagus potion and Hermione was lying on top of him. What more could [Y/N] ask for? Eventually Hermione decided they should look for the next part of the potion; a place to keep the cauldron where no one could find that was out of sunlight. "We could do it in the dungeons somewhere couldn't we?" [Y/N] asked. "No, there's nowhere down there that no one goes. We'll have to do it in Moaning Myrtle's bathroom." Said Hermione. "Where's that?" [Y/N] again. "First floor." "If it's a bathroom why would no one go in it?" [Y/N] asked as they approached the bathroom. "because of Moaning Myrtle." said Hermione. "Who's Moaning Myrtle [Y/N] said as Hermione opened the door and pulled him in. [Y/N] was shocked to see a very sad looking ghost staring at him "I'M MOANING MYRTLE! But who would notice old Moaning Myrtle in her bathroom" the ghost flew into a toilet and started sobbing loudly. "She's Moaning Myrtle, she's a bit sensitive." Said Hermione as they started setting up the cauldron.

After a few weeks they found all the ingredients they needed and started sucking on a mandrake leaf each that they stole from a herbology class. They were very excited and started kissing passionately. This caused the mandrake leaf to fall out of both their mouths. They sighed. This was going to be harder then they thought. They got more mandrake leaves and then decided not to kiss until they were finished with the mandrake leaves. "That's gonna be the hardest part of this potion." [Y/N] said. "What is?" asked Hermione "not kissing my beautiful girlfriend for a whole month." "Tell me about it." "well I would kiss her soft lips and her beautiful smooth cheeks and forehead" [Y/N] said while rubbing his nose against Hermione's soft cute little nose and putting his lips against hers without kissing her. She returned the compassion and leaned into his embrace. "keep talking" she said, loving listening to [Y/N] describe kissing her. "I'd also reach my arms around her taught stomach and feel up her warm back. I'd pull her into me and hug her for a million years and I'd stroke her beautiful face and kiss every part of her face." "And what would this girlfriend of yours do to you?" asked Hermione "well of course she would have her arms around my neck and would tangle her fingers through my hair-" "Like this?" said Hermione as she did what he was saying. "Exactly like that" he replied. "she'd also hug me tightly as if she didn't want to ever let me go." Replied [Y/N] "I don't think she does want to let go" said Hermione hugging him closely. "She sounds great" "oh she is so so so great" "What's her name? Would I know her?" "You might… It's this beautiful… no stunning… no… gorgeous girl named Hermione Jean Granger. She's the most amazing girl alive and I'm the luckiest guy alive" "Pretty sure she's the lucky one"

Exchanges like these would go on for hours between these two and that's what they did to use up their spare time while waiting for the month to be over.

A/N sorry again for not posting in ages, please review


End file.
